


Accidentally In Love

by flickawhip



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: they accidentally kiss on TV after the long program but no one's more shocked than the two of them. cue the 'omg i'm love with my best friend' realization and inevitable boning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally In Love

The kiss had come out of nowhere. Charlie had said he loved her, and Meryl did believe him, of course she did, but it felt... strange. They had always been friends and, if she was honest, she had always tried to pretend they were just friends, anything else was awkward. Of course, after the kiss things had begun to change, she had begun to feel things again, things she had tried to bury before, now she wanted him more than ever. She had left her boyfriend behind before she went to Sochi and, if she was honest, she didn't much mind... she just found it hard to believe she had kissed him on camera. 

She had made excuses to get away from Charlie after the kiss, trying to hide what she was feeling, she knew she was in love with him now. She just didn't know if he felt the same way. Charlie had chased after her, he had known almost instantly that he had made a mistake and yet... he couldn't help but want to stop her from hiding from him. He would need to leave Tanith now... but he would do that. For the first time in their career she had pulled away from him. 

"Don't... Charlie..."

"Meryl."

He had caught her hand again, pulling her back and kissing her again. 

"Don't run from me."

"Tanith..."

"Already saw this coming... we were already breaking up, the moment she sees that clip... I'm toast."

He had smiled slightly, kissing her again.


End file.
